Architectural Alliance
Architectural Alliance is the first miniquest exclusive to Old School RuneScape, which was introduced in the March 3, 2016 update. It features Great Kourend, a kingdom in Zeah that is divided between five houses: Hosidius, Shayzien, Arceuus, Lovakengj, and Piscarilius. The statue of King Rada I, which stood in the city's centre, was destroyed by a devastating storm. The player must unite the Houses of Great Kourend to rebuild the statue of their King. , or started Plague City Recommended: *Completion of Client of Kourend (strongly recommended) for hunting sandworms and at least (83 or 93 preferred) if smithing Shayzien supply armour, alternatively mining Volcanic Sulphur from 0 to 100 favour with or higher (65 or higher preferred) for cooking in the mess * Ability to kill large quantities of level 53 and 62 Lizardmen |items = Various items required for gaining favour in each House. |kills = Lizardmen (optional) }} Walkthrough Before beginning the miniquest, it is recommended that players complete the Client of Kourend quest. Completing it will give players a Kourend favour certificate, which gives players a head start by granting 20% favour in a House of the player's choosing. A player must speak with Hosa by the statue of King Rada I in Great Kourend to start the miniquest. Hosa, the Hosidius architect, explains that he wishes to rebuild the statue of King Rada I in the centre of Great Kourend after it was heavily damaged in a storm. However, he is unable to receive the assistance of the other architects in their respective Houses, and requests that you do so for him. In order to receive the assistance of a Great Kourend architect, players need to speak with them once they gain 100% favour in their respective House. Once players have spoken to an architect, they never lose the favour of the House in which they gained 100% favour. If a player achieves 100% favour with a house but forgets to speak with its architect and goes on to another house, their 100% favour is not locked in and it will decrease as favour in the next house increases. In order to complete the miniquest and rebuild the statue of King Rada, players must gain 100% favour in all Houses. 'Note: 'Hosa's current verbiage is not as clear as the other architects when you speak to him once attaining 100% favour; regardless, favour will not be "locked" after speaking to him at 100%, you must speak to the specific Architect in the respectable House. His location does not change. The location of the architects are as follows: Arcis location.png|Arcis, the Arceuus House architect Piliar location.png|Piliar, the Piscarilius House architect Lovada location.png|Lovada, the Lovakengj House architect Shayda location.png|Shayda, the Shayzien House architect Hosa location.png|Hosa, the Hosidius House architect Gaining favour Before beginning the miniquest, it is recommended that players complete the Client of Kourend quest. Completing it will give players a Kourend favour certificate, which gives players a head start by granting 20% favour in a House of the player's choosing. The player can gain favour in a House in any order. However, once 100% favour is gained in one House, be sure to speak to the respective House's architect before gaining favour in another House. This allows players who have gained 100% favour in a House to gain favour in another House without losing favour in the others. The mini quest has to be started in order to lock in favour. If you have not completed any Kourend quest, nor gained any favour yet, the following order can be used to gain 100% favour in all houses within around 7 hours. Note that this may not be the fastest or most efficient order. You can read the full guides for further information. This method also takes useful unlocks such as the Teleport to Kourend spell and various other transportation methods on the continent of Zeah into account. Arceuus House Earning the favour of the Arceuus can be done by assisting the Arceuus Elders with expanding their knowledge, seeking your own dark knowledge, mining rune essence blocks and using the Arceuus spellbook. Piscarilius House Earning the favour of the Piscarilius can be done by assisting the Piscarilius Elders with repairing the fishing nets, taking fish to the market, hunting grubs on the beach and stealing booty from houses. Lovakengj House Earning favour with the Lovakengj requires you to assist in the collecting of resources for dynamite and the creation of armour. Earning the favour of the Lovakengj house will allow players to collect new compounds used to make dynamite for blast mining. Blast mining will allow players to get ores at an accelerated rate. Shayzien House Earning favour with the house will allow you access to a training ground found verging on the bloodlands, a desolate area that holds nothing but the mutated remnants of war. You will also be able to police the city to help keep order. Players with 5% Shayzien favour are able to fight lizardmen. Players will also be able to win tiers 1-5 Shayzien armour through the combat ring as the player earns more favour. Hosidius House Earning the favour of the Hosidius can be done by helping with the production of farmed foods and preparing food for soldiers. Once you have earned the Favour of the Hosidius house you will gain access to both the city kitchens, which boasts a 5% reduced chance of burning when cooking using their ranges, access to a new Spirit tree patch and the ability to play the Tithe farm minigame, which focuses on gaining farming experience, full protection from disease for the allotment patch (herbs and flower patch are covered as well), and access to the Woodcutting Guild. Finishing up Once players have spoken to all the architects, speak to any of the architects at the statue in the centre of Great Kourend. A cutscene will ensue, with the architects building the statue by throwing rocks at it, and the statue in the castle's courtyard will be rebuilt. Great Kourend statue.png|The statue before being rebuilt. Architectural Alliance cutscene.png|The player thanks the architects for lending their assistance. Completed Great Kourend statue.png|The rebuilt statue of King Rada I. Congratulations, miniquest complete! Players will now unlock the Xeric's Heart teleport on Xeric's talisman, which teleports players to the statue. Category:Old School-exclusive content